Noites Brancas (Remake)
by Sid Vicious Was Innocent
Summary: Remake de uma fanfic minha que comecei há 4 anos e não terminei. É um universo alternativo de Saint Seiya, com personagens originais, mas com os mesmos mitos e regras do universo canonico.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

- Senhor, mil rublos é muito pouco.

Insistia Anatoli após ouvir aquele preço tão baixo que o ourives oferecia pela joia nas mãos do garoto. A situação era desesperadora depois da morte de sua mãe há pouco mais de um mês e do subsequente abandono do pai, que deixou ele e seus dois irmãos mais novos a própria sorte. Faltava comida, faltava agua, faltava tudo.

- Mil rublos é o máximo que posso te dar por este colar velho e arranhado.

- Mas isso não é justo, esta joia foi me dada pela minha mãe, não posso vende-la por tão pouco. Ela vale pelo menos dez mil rublos, é de ouro, é legítimo.

- Isso não é problema meu.

Anatoli tentava conter a raiva, mas as sobrancelhas franzidas entregavam que ele não estava satisfeito por tentarem engana-lo daquela forma, ainda mais com a última relíquia de sua mãe que não fora vendida pelo pai antes de abandona-los. Anatoli a escondeu por todo esse tempo e relutava em vender, mas depois de falhar em conseguir algum trabalho que o ajudaria a sustentar a si e seus irmãos, só lhe restava ter que passar adiante aquele objeto tão querido. É difícil para um recém adolescente franzino conseguir sustento naquela cidade tão isolada na Sibéria e em pleno inverno.

O garoto então percebe que havia um bolo de rublos enrolado atrás do balcão e o fita por alguns segundos. Insultava mentalmente aquele velho asqueroso por ser tão sovina e não dar o que era justo pela joia que oferecia. Aliás, o que parecia é que ele estava se enriquecendo sem esforço com a usura, pagando valores muito injustos pelo que lhe ofereciam e revendendo por valores mais altos, ficando com a diferença que não era dele, mas dos antigos donos.

Antes de transformar a ofensa em palavras, Anatoli sente sua visão embranquecer com uma forte pancada na cabeça e cair de costas já próximo da porta de entrada. Após alguns segundos abre os olhos e vê o ourives com um porrete na mão, pela primeira vez olhando-os nos olhos desde que chegou na loja.

- Ladrãozinho, veio aqui me roubar, não é?

Por trás do ourives se aproximava um homem muito musculoso e alto. Eles conversavam baixo atrás do balcão. Anatoli, já sentado, não conseguia ouvi-los, pois ainda se recuperava do choque, a vista estava se desembaçando. Quando tirou a mão da testa, que doía muito, a via encharcada em sangue. Revoltado, gritou com o velho.

- Que história é essa de ladrão? Por que me atacou?

O gigante, que já havia caminhado até a frente de Anatoli, chutou seu rosto sem responder a pergunta, fazendo com que rolasse o garoto para fora da loja, cuspisse dois dentes com o impacto, e se deitasse de bruços na neve.

- Boris, ele estava de olho no meu dinheiro, este mendigo, este verme. Vamos mostrar como tratamos ladrões aqui na nossa loja.

Boris seguia em direção ao corpo de Anatoli que jazia na neve. Um garoto de catorze anos não teria chance nenhuma contra um homem adulto e forte como ele. Na rua não havia ninguém, e todas as janelas estavam fechadas. Aparentemente nenhuma testemunha que impedisse Boris de matar aquele garoto. E mesmo que houvesse, talvez ninguém se importaria com um mendigo, ainda mais que supostamente estava roubando.

Anatoli é agarrado pelos cabelos e erguido do chão. As mechas loiras encharcadas de sangue e sujas de neve se enrolavam nas mão de Boris. Cambaleando, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa foi agarrado pelo pescoço, com muita força, pelos braços do gigante. Anatoli sentia sua visão apagar novamente, era muito difícil respirar e não conseguia gritar por ajuda. Seus dedos pequenos tentavam em vão abrir espaço entre o braço e o pescoço, mas a diferença de força era grande demais.

O rosto de Anatoli ficava vermelho com o sangue retido. Com os segundos passando ele percebeu que se não fizesse algo iria desmaiar, não podia deixar seu corpo desacordado a mercê daqueles homens, seus irmãos dependiam dele. Mas o que podia fazer? Anatoli precisava encontrar força para se livrar daquela esganadura, seria improvável demais que alguém aparecesse e o ajudasse. Se não apareceu ninguém até agora mesmo com toda aquela gritaria.

Mas ele não conseguia, por mais que forçasse seus pequenos dedos no antebraço musculoso de Boris, o máximo que conseguia era arranha-lo com suas unhas. O ar já estava faltando, seus olhos bem arregalados, vermelhos, derramando lagrimas de desespero. Os sentidos estavam começando a sumir.

O queixo de Anatoli se encaixa atrás do braço de Boris. O ar volta e ele consegue finalmente respirar um pouco. Agora sua vista estava voltando ao normal e ele percebe que seus dedos não estavam arranhando o braço de Boris, eles estavam afundando alguns centímetros em sua carne, tocando até seus ossos. Boris emite um grunhido de dor, que segurava até então, e afrouxa ainda mais o braço, cheio de sangue escorrendo e derramando no chão.

De alguma forma Anatoli ganhou forças. E confiança também. Agora agarrando seu agressor pelo braço, Anatoli inclina seu corpo para frente e joga o gigante ao chão, usando suas costas como alavanca. O jovem se espanta não só por ter conseguido aguentar mais de 100 quilos, mas também por ter feito ele ser empurrado na neve por alguns metros com o impulso.

Isso nunca havia acontecido antes ao garoto. Essa força não parecia ser dele, era ilógico. Boris já se levantava, porém Anatoli não teve tempo de pensar o que faria em seguida, ao sentir um forte impacto em suas costas, antecedido de um som de explosão, que o fez cair no chão em frente a Boris. Imediatamente olhou para tras e viu o ourives com uma espingarda na mão. Havia recém atirado, mas olhava Anatoli boquiaberto.

O garoto põe a mão nas costas, onde sentiu o impacto, e lá havia uma grossa camada de gelo, onde a bala estava encravada, ainda quente. Antes que pudesse se perguntar o que acontecia, percebeu o pé de Boris a centímetros de seu rosto, quase pisando-o.

Mas novamente uma parede de gelo surgiu, aparentemente, naquele instante, que aguentou o impacto do chute sem sofrer nenhum dano. Coisas muito estranhas estavam acontecendo com todo aquele gelo e Anatoli não tinham sequer tempo de refletir sobre o assunto com um brutamontes querendo pisoteá-lo e um louco querendo mata-lo a tiros. Tinha que aproveitar aquela situação sobrenatural para fugir.

Anatoli lembrou da espingarda e virou seu rosto para a loja. O ourives estava atônito pois um homem, vestido em uma túnica com capuz, havia lhe tomado a espingarda da mão.

- Já chega.

O ourives estava pronto para responder, mas Boris o repreende enquanto se aproximava da loja, não antes de encarar Anatoli com repulsa e ignorar o homem de túnica.

- Nazar, não faça nada. Não vê que este homem é um...

Terminou dizendo algo inaudível para Nazar, que se acalmou imediatamente e entraram juntos na loja, calados, com as cabeças baixas.

O misterioso homem de túnica caminha até Anatoli e, após abaixar o capuz mostrando seu rosto pálido, olhos castanhos e cabelos longos e ruivos que caiam sobre os ombros, lhe estende a mão.

- Meu nome é Valentin. Você está bem?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ainda era o meio da tarde, mas o sol já estava quase totalmente escondido no horizonte, como era comum naquela época do ano. Os trajes notavelmente sofisticados de Valentin, em contraste aos de Anatoli, bem desgastados, eram bem adequados àquelas temperaturas negativas, uma túnica grossa em tons que pareciam acastanhados com a luz dos derradeiros raios de sol que os alcançavam enquanto deixavam os limites da cidade. Tambem trazia uma bagagem nas costas, coberta por panos, parecia bem pesada. Em breve estariam chegando a casa onde Anatoli morava com seus irmãos, depois de caminharem por alguns minutos do centro da vila, onde estavam.

O garoto não parecia se importar tanto assim com o frio, não aparentava estar tremendo. A dor, talvez, lhe causasse mais incomodo naquele momento, estando evidentes o sangue coagulado em sua cabeça, grudando as mechas de cabelo umas nas outras, o pescoço com lacerações, o sangue ainda escorrendo pelo canto da boca. Mesmo assim, Anatoli sequer gemia ou reclamava de dor,e Valentin respeitava a resiliência do garoto, explicando todas as perguntas que surgiam durante a conversa que vinham tendo desde que deixaram a ourivesaria.

-Manipulação humana do ar frio, sem nenhum instrumento, me parece uma explicação um pouco absurda, Valentin. Apesar de eu mesmo não conseguir uma explicação mais lógica.

- Entendo seu ceticismo. Já presenciou outras situações inexplicáveis, à primeira vista, pelo seu senso comum?

- Senso comum? Bem, eu sei que talvez pareça apenas um jovem sem vivência para você, mas muitas coisas eu aprendi passando as tardes em uma biblioteca. Inclusive li bastante a respeito da mitologia da Grécia Antiga.

- Os escritos gregos eram passados de boca a boca, testemunhos escritos posteriormente de feitos heróicos e fantásticos, mas que aconteceram e continuam acontecendo, pois estes heróis continuaram existindo até os tempos contemporâneos. Por mais que queira negar, e eu entendo que tenha medo do que não consegue explicar, você também foi testemunho.

-Testemunho da sua manipulação do gelo? – Valentin deu uma risada baixa imediatamente após esta frase, que causou uma reação de estranhamento em Anatoli – Por quê está rindo?

- De fato eu tinha a intenção de ajuda-lo na agressão que estava sofrendo de forma covarde – Valentin ergue a palma da mão, fazendo surgir uma pequena esfera de ar frio que girava como um redemoinho e aumentava o tamanho até o tamanho de uma cabeça – mas, felizmente, não sou o único entre nós que consegue manipular o ar frio.

Anatoli arregala os olhos com aquela manifestação esférica incomum que surgiu sobre as mãos de Valentin. Ficou mudo por alguns minutos, apontando o dedo discretamente tentando formular alguma frase, sem saber nem por onde começar ou como se recuperar do choque inicial ao ver uma manifestação ate mais complexa do que as paredes de gelo. Valentin faz com que a esfera suma, fechando seus punhos, para em seguida segurar a mão do garoto que lhe apontava, e a outra, fechando-as com as palmas viradas uma para a outra.

- Anatoli,o que você fez mais cedo foi mérito todo seu. Foi a sua cosmo energia que se manifestou, apesar de tê-lo feito de forma inconsciente. Você tem muito talento.

Após se recompor, o jovem soltou suas mãos e esfregou uma delas no rosto, que suava mesmo com o frio. Continuou caminhando, um pouco mais apressado, olhando para o chão, e Valentin prontamente o acompanhou, num ritmo mais calmo. Em sua mente o jovem russo relembrava as cenas das placas de gelo em suas costas, do muro se erguendo, tentando racionalizar um padrão que o pudesse ter sido capaz de criar aquilo e repeti-lo, um catalizador, um meio.

- Há milhares de anos, os gregos acreditavam que seus deuses assumiam a forma de pessoas e tinham as mesmas emoções e paixões que os seres humanos. Uma das principais divindades era Atena, a deusa da sabedoria, das artes úteis e da guerra defensiva. Isso voce deve ter lido em seus livros: Atena, símbolo de paz e prosperidade. O que acredito ser uma informação inedita para voce é que Atena e seus ideais eram defendidos por poderosos guerreiros, capazes de rasgar os céus com um movimento das mãos e abrir a terra com um pontapé. Todo esse poder vinha de seus cosmos, ou seja, da energia que emana da ligação de cada um deles com o resto do universo. Chamados de Cavaleiros de Atena, cada um deles correspondia a uma constelação que os protegia e os vestia com uma armadura específica. Ao todo eram 88 esses tempos remotos, Atena volta à Terra a cada 200 anos, para proteger a humanidade contra as forças do mal e da destruição, retornando como diferentes pessoas. Junto com ela, retornam também seus defensores.

- Espere! Espere um pouco! – diz Anatoli, finalmente conseguindo interromper aquele discurso, externando toda a aflição que sentia ao receber tanta informação de uma vez só – do que exatamente você está falando? Você é um cavaleiro de Atena? – colocando uma mão no peito de Valentin, fazendo-o parar a caminhada.

- Minha intenção é que você também o seja. Está vendo aquela constelação? Vê como esta brilhante especialmente hoje?– diz Valentin apontando para o céu.

Anatoli olha Valentin por uns segundos, distraído enquanto refletia ainda sobre o discurso, para em seguida olhar para a direção apontada.

-A constelação de cisne? É a sua constelação protetora? É assim que definem um cavaleiro?

- Um cavaleiro é definido pela sua constelação e pela classe. São 12 armaduras de ouro, 24 armaduras de prata e 48 armaduras de bronze. E não, cisne não é a minha constelação protetora. É a sua.

O garoto franziu a testa dando dois passos para tras.

- Minha constelação? Espere um pouco, eu acabei de ouvir essa historia de cavaleiros gregos da antiguidade. Por que eu tenho que me tornar um deles? Eu sou russo, os russos creem em outro tipo de deus. Voce tambem parece ser russo, nao fala com nenhum sotaque. Ei espere, eu estou falando com voce.

- Anatoli, aquele ali na sua casa.

- Como sabe que é minha casa? Droga...

Ele corre ate sua casa ao perceber também o vulto de um adulto pela janela. Abre a porta com muita violência, assustando seus irmãos, que logo se aliviam.

- Brat!* - gritam eles com enormes sorrisos no rostos.

- Misha, Sasha. Voces estao bem? - Anatoli abraça seus irmãos, em seguida escondendo-os atras de si, enquanto encara o homem estranho que havia invadido sua casa.

- O que voce quer aqui? Quem e voce? - se vira para seus irmaos - ele fez alguma coisa com voces?

- Nao, Tolia. Ele so nos perguntou de voce.

O estranho, era mais alto que Boris, porém com um corpo mais atletico, possuia

barbas e cabelos ruivos bem aparados. Com um rosto serio e sombrancelhas franzidas, ignora Anatoli e olhava firmemente para Valentin que acabava de chegar na porta.

- Anatoli, traga seus irmaos para fora de casa, rápido.

Sem demonstrar nenhuma mudança em seu humor, o estranho se refere a Valentin.

- Voce deve ser Valentin, o cavaleiro de ouro de aquario. Sabe muito bem que nao podera impedir que assassine este garoto e que este assunto nao tem nada a ver com o Santuario, Se nao quer que a ira dos deuses, sugiro que va embora agora, pode levar os dois irmaos menores junto. Nao vou alerta-lo mais uma vez.

Valentin guia o relutante Anatoli, puxando-o pelo braço logo depois de seus irmaos sairem de casa. Ao olhar para aquele que ele recem descobriu ser cavaleiro de aquario que agora estava atras dele, uma luz quase cegante iluminava entre ele e o estranho, parecia uma forma humana, mas em cor dourada, que impedia um ataque iminente. Valentin nao dizia uma palavra. Sera essa uma armadura de ouro?

- Muito bem. Voce fez a sua escolha, cavaleiro de aquario.

Brat e irmao em russo


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

O brilho intenso e dourado naquela imagem humana nas costas de Valentin, que tinha contido o ataque do estranho invasor, cedia e se revelava um totem de uma figura feminina enigmática que parecia segurar um jarro. A bagagem que Valentin carregava em suas costas, agora descoberta do pano que a envolvia, possuía detalhes em alto relevo representando a mesma imagem, demonstrando todo o seu peso quando a deixou cair no chão e afundou na neve alguns centímetros.

O soco desferido e protegido pela armadura de ouro de aquário não lhe causou danos a princípio, mas a energia emitida e repelida foi forte o suficiente para destruir toda a frente da casa de Anatoli, deixando-a rachada após um forte som de impacto e um tremor no chão que durou alguns segundos. Valentin saltou alguns metros para onde Anatoli estava e o garoto pôde perceber que a armadura, mesmo protegendo seu dono, não pôde absorver toda a força, pois sua túnica havia se rasgado quase que completamente, deixando apenas as roupas mais leves que Valentin vestia por baixo.

- O corpo de um cavaleiro é frágil como o de qualquer ser humano, Anatoli. É por isso que nós precisamos destas armaduras sagradas forjadas nos tempos mitológicos e consagradas por Atena. Como pode ver, os cavaleiros existem e estão sempre presentes na história da humanidade quando são necessários.

Sem tirar os olhos daquele invasor, Valentin mantem seu corpo ereto e após um feixe dourado muito luminoso partir de onde estava a armadura de ouro até o seu corpo, ela então cobria o seu corpo. Aquela era a armadura de aquário, da classe mais alta entre os cavaleiros de Atena.

Anatoli segurava seus irmãos pelas camisas, com muita força e mantendo-os atrás de si. Também encarava aquele estranho, olhando seus movimentos com atenção para que evitasse envolve-los naquele ataque. Não era como momentos antes na ourivesaria, agora tratava-se de um indivíduo com um poder além do sobre-humano, inexplicável.

Uma chama avermelhada surge dos pés daquele homem e logo envolve seu corpo, cobrindo-o inteiramente e logo se apagando. Sua armadura era de um vermelho opaco com detalhes negros. O elmo debaixo de seu braço, que cuidadosamente foi colocado em sua cabeça, lembrava a face de um leão.

- Entendo, isto que está trajando é uma Solemn. Peço que se apresente, enviado de Hera.

Com um passo largo e um salto, aquele guerreiro tentou atingir Valentin, com um soco defendido e mantido sobre a guarda do cavaleiro de ouro, com notável dificultade. A neve começou a cair naquele momento de forma mais concentrada, um vento gelado sopra na direção daqueles dois, jogando os cabelos do cavaleiro de aquário contra sua face. Uma aura surge em volta de ambos, dourada em Valentin e vermelha no outro.

-Apostolis. Represento o Leão de Neméia, um dos doze Fiends de Hera.

Em sequência, Apostolis consegue chutar as costelas do cavaleiro de ouro, que se contorce na direção contraria ao chute, recebendo toda a potência, mas reposiciona as pernas rapidamente para manter o equilíbrio. Após vociferar contidamente com a dor, Valentin aproveita a posição para segurar a perna do gigante. O ar congelado se concentra naquela região, e uma camada de gelo começa a se formar sobre a perna em contenção. Apostolis consegue puxar seu membro inferior de volta e é surpreendido com um grito de Valentin:

- Pó de Diamante!

Uma corrente de ar frio e veloz se desloca do punho de Valentin, acompanhado de cristais de gelo, e atinge em cheio o peito de Apostolis, criando uma grossa camada de gelo sobre sua Solemn e o arremessando contra a casa de Anatoli, a derrubando com o impacto e a fazendo vir completamente abaixo.

Sasha e Misha olham atônitos sua morada, com a preocupação de que todas as suas escassos bens ainda dentro, ser destruída daquele jeito. Mas Anatoli os segura com força, ainda mantendo distância, impedindo que eles fizessem qualquer besteira. O jovem olhava para aqueles lutadores, tentando avaliar e entender cada um daqueles movimentos e segurando suas emoções para que não envolvesse seus irmãos e os protegesse o quanto pudesse.

A poeira e neve são levantadas do ponto onde Apostolis estava caído, como uma explosão. Da fumaça se ergue novamente o Leão de Neméia. Em sua mão direita parecia emitir uma chama vermelha, brilhante, que não parecia queimar sua pele e não diminuía de tamanho. Ele aponta a palma da mão em direção de Valentin de forma brusca:

- Anatoli, se abaixe! – grita Valentin nesse curto espaço de tempo.

Um turbilhão de chamas avança em direção aos quatro, causando um estrondo muito alto com a devastação se impondo sobre o chão enquanto seguia implacavelmente até a direção deles. Tudo se tornava enegrecido conforme aquele fogo passava, não demorando mais que milissegundos para que os alcançasse.

Mas Valentin conseguiu erguer um muro de gelo forte o suficiente para protege-los daquele turbilhão. Nada podia ser visto além dele, a não ser aquela mancha negra que se estendia até onde se podia ver e todo o calor emitido pelas chamas que ultrapassaram a barreira pelas laterais. Anatoli deitava por cima dos irmãos, os protegendo daquele ar quente que parecia transformar aquele local em um anexo do inferno.

- Você não conseguirá destruir esta barreira de gelo eterno, Apostolis. Ela não pode derreter nem em um milhão de anos. Nem um cavaleiro de ouro conseguiria destruí-la.

- Você está sendo ingênuo, cavaleiro de aquário.

Uma rachadura se formou no alto da parede de gelo. As chamas cessaram instantaneamente antes que ela se despedaçasse e que os destroços caíssem em todas as direções. Um vulto passava rapidamente ao lado de Valentin, que o agarrou pelo braço impedindo que avançasse. Apostolis segurava uma espada imensa e pesada, e estava prestes a atingir Anatoli com ela. Aparentemente foi aquela arma que permitiu ao Fiend destruir o muro de gelo eterno.

Anatoli percebe e se ergue do chão, jogando seus irmãos para trás. Os dois rolaram na neve alguns metros adiante sem entender o que acontecia. Anatoli encara o gigante nos olhos e esmurra o ar em direção ao rosto de Apostolis.

- Pó de Diamante!

O jovem conseguiu também desferir a técnica de manipulação de ar gelado contra o gigante, assim como o cavaleiro de aquário. Copiou o golpe de um cavaleiro de ouro após vê-lo e testemunha-lo apenas uma vez. Conseguiu queimar seu cosmo, dessa vez de forma consciente e utiliza-lo para se defender e aos seus irmãos no testemunho de um atônito Valentin.

O momentâneo orgulho que sentiu de si mesmo logo foi substituído pela frustração ao perceber que Apostolis conseguiu segurar aquele ataque com uma mão apenas, e também se desvencilhar do braço de Valentin. Mas não conseguiu evitar que o cavaleiro de ouro aproveitasse a brecha para ataca-lo:

- Kholodnyi Smerch!

Acertado em cheio em seu queixo, o Fiend é arremessado para o alto, em trajetória ascendente, desta vez para bem longe de onde eles estavam. Longe o suficiente para não ser visto onde ele foi cair.

- Vamos, Anatoli. Temos que sair daqui imediatamente.

O cavaleiro de aquário coloca uma mão sobre o ombro do jovem e segura os irmãos de Anatoli, um em cada braço, retirando-os da neve. Este se recupera do choque e o acompanha na direção que seguiam apressados, sem deixar de olhar para a direção que Apostolis foi arremessado e também, com um rápido pesar, para o que sobrou de sua casa.


End file.
